protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Primitivos e Extropianos
Hakim Bey Original em Inglês Os anarcoprimitivistas colocaram-se em uma situação na qual eles jamais conseguirão estar satisfeitos sem a absoluta dissolução da totalidade. O ludismo como uma tática tem muito para recomendar: - em nível local, a destruição de máquinas de fato pode fazer diferença. Ao menos um ou dois reatores nucleares foram desativados pela "sabotagem" (legal, política, ou literal) - e alguém sempre pode alcançar pelo menos um instante de satisfação com um sapato de madeira''Sabot'', termo do qual deriva a palavra sabotagem, é um sapato de madeira muito comum entre as classes populares em alguns países do norte da Europa no início do século XIX, utilizado para destruir máquinas da indústria textil por trabalhadoras descontentes que os arremessavam entre as engrenagens (N. do T.). ou uma chave inglesaEm inglês chamada de Monkey Wrench, também um objeto muito utilizado por sabotadores industriais no início do século XX. Mais tarde tornou-se um símbolo entre os ativistas de maio de 1968 e aparece no símbolo do coletivo Sabotagem (N. do T.). No nível "global" entretanto - o nível "estratégico" - a totalidade da crítica neoprimitiva da totalidade em si mesma começa a tomar ares perturbantes de - totalitarismo. Isto pode ser visto de forma mais clara em determinadas demandas da ecologia "profunda" e do "ecofascismo", mas permanece um problema inerente mesmo entre boa parte das alas mais esquerdistas do primitivismo. O impulso puritano - purificação, a realização da pureza - imputa uma certa rigidez e agressão à todas as ações possíveis em nome de uma crítica tão total. Isto pode ser especialmente visto em casos em que a crítica se estende além, digamos, da civilização urbana (ou da história) em direção ao "pré-histórico" reino da arte, música, techné, linguagem, e meditação simbólica em si. Fechando com alguma hipotética evolução (involução) "natural" de diversas espécies, como precisamente tal pureza pode ser alcançada? O primitivismo em feito tem proposto uma categoria absoluta - o "primitivo" em si - que assume a função de um princípio metafísic é claro, o primitivo e sua "verdadeira essência" permanece para além da definição (para além da mediação simbólica), mas se até a mediação em si ser abolida, o primitivo precisa assumir (em relação com todas as outras possíveis totalidades) as armadilhas filosóficas de um imperativo, e mesmo de uma "doutrina". Isto no trás um perigoso fechamento com a notória violência do sagrado. O mais profundo desta violência é direcionado para si, desde que a reificação do escatonO termo Escaton refere-se ao fim do presente mundo e as narrativas e entendimentos possíveis em relação a este fim. A escatologia é o estudo de tais narrativas e entendimentos (N. do T.). (seja no futuro ou no passado) desvaloriza precisamente o presente, o "lugar" onde estamos atualmente vivendo nossas vidas quotidianas. No entanto, invariavelmente a violência deve ser direcionada para fora também. Tudo bem, você diz: - deixa a merda bater no ventilador. Já que a definição exitosa da violência (isto é, a abolição total da mediação simbólica) pode logicamente ser definida somente por uma provável vanguarda do "puro". O princípio de hierarquia dessa forma ressurge - mas hierarquia vai de encontro com as premissas iniciais do primitivismo. Isto, acredito, pode ser chamado de contradição trágica. No nível do individual e na vida quotidiana esta contradição pode apenas se manifestar como inefetividade e amargura. Por contraste, o anarco-extropianos ou futurianos são forçados igualmente a reificar o escaton - uma vez que o presente obviamente não é a utopia do techné que eles concebem - realocando a perfeição em um futuro em que a mediação simbólica tenha abolido a hierarquia, ao invés de um passado no qual tal mediação ainda não tinha aparecido (o paleolítico ideal dos primitivistas). Obviamente para o extropianos, a mediação por si mesma não pode ser definida como "impureza" ou como fonte invariável de separação, alienação, e hierarquia. Não obstante, permanece óbvio que tal separação ocorre de fato, alcança a pauperização, que está vinculada de alguma forma com a techné e a mediação, que não toda tecnologia é " libertadora" de acordo com toda a definição do anarquista do termo, e que parte dela é opressiva ao extremo. Consequentemente ao extropiano falta e necessita de uma crítica da tecnologia, e da relação incrivelmente complexa entre o social e o técnico. Ninguém mais com alguma inteligência pode aceitar um noção de tecnologia como "moralmente neutra" , tomando como únicos critérios para avaliação o controle dos meios de produção. O social e o tecnológico estão de alguma forma vinculados em uma relação complexa da co-criação (ou de " co-evolução"), tanto é que a techné dá forma à cognição da mesma forma que a cognição dá forma à techné. Se a visão extropiana do futuro é viável não pode depender da "evolução" da máquina; para alcançar sozinha sua efetivação. Mas a menos que o anarcofuturismo possa desenvolver uma crítica da tecnologia, ela permanecerá relegada precisamente a este papel passivo. Invariavelmente uma dialética de máquinas "boas" e máquinas "más" é desenvolvida, bem como modalidades boas e más de relações socio-tecnológicas. Esta certa visão maniqueista de mundo, no entanto, falha ao eliminar, ou mesmo questionar contradições que derivam de tais premissas, e que orbitam em torno da "má-forma" entre valores humanos e a "lógica" da máquina, autonomia humana, e autonomia maquinária. Como M. de LandaManuel de Landa (1952) filósofo mexicano, escritor e artista radicado em Nova Iorque que conta com uma obra multidisciplinar muito variada e excepcional: Escreveu intensamente sobre dinâmicas não-lineares, teorias de auto-organização, vida e inteligência artificial, teoria do caos, arquitetura e História da Ciência. Em 1980 se interessou por computadores, foi programador pioneiro e realizou arte com o computador, de lá para cá tornou-se um dos mais destacados teóricos do campo da computação (N. do T.). ressaltou a máquina autônoma deriva de e define-se como máquina de guerra (Taylor desenvolveu o "Taylorismo" enquanto trabalhava em um arsenal). O extropianismo marcou o "ciberespaço" como a área de luta por "boas" relações humano/máquina (por exemplo a Internet), e essa luta tem tomado o aspecto de uma resistência contra a "militarização" do ciberespaço, sua hierarquização como uma "rodovia de informação" sob uma administração centralizada. Mas e se o ciberespaço é ele próprio por definição uma forma de separação e uma manifestação de "lógica mecânica"? E se a descorporificação for inerente em qualquer forma em que surgir no ciberespaço equivaler a uma alienação daquilo que é precisamente da esfera da vida cotidiana que o extropianismo espera transformar e expurgar de suas misérias? Se é assim, os resultados podem muito bem parecer a situações distópicas previstas por P. K. DickPhilip Kindred Dick (1928 – 1982) também conhecido pelas iniciais PKD, grande escritor de ficção científica norte-americano, um dos maiores expoentes da literatura cyberpunk. Apesar de ter tido pouco reconhecimento em vida, a adaptação de vários de seus romances para o cinema acabou por tornar a sua obra conhecida de um vasto público (N. do T.). e W. GibsonWilliam Ford Gibson (1948) é um escritor norte-americano. É um dos fundadores do chamado gênero Cyberpunk, escreveu entre outras obras Neuromancer e Reconhecimento de Padrões. É o inventor do termo ciberespaço (cyberspace), utilizado primeiramente em sua novela Burning Chrome, de 1982 (N. do T.).; - voltado para dentro, esse violento senso de contradição poderia evocar o tipo de futilidade e melancolia que esses escritores descrevem. Voltada pra fora, a violência poderia conjurar outros modelos de ficção científica como aqueles de R. HeinleinRobert Anson Heinlein (1907 - 1988) foi um escritor estadunidense de ficção científica considerado por alguns críticos um dos três melhores de todos os tempos, junto com Isaac Asimov e Arthur C. Clarke (N. do T.). ou de F. Herbert,Franklin Patrick Herbert (1920 – 1986) foi um autor estadunidense de ficção científica aclamado e comercialmente exitoso, conhecido por seus romances e contos, sendo seu escrito mais famoso a saga Duna dividida em seis volumes (N. do T.). que equacionam "liberdade" com a cultura de uma elite tecnológica. Agora, quando falo sobre o "retorno do Paleolítico" me vejo inclinado para a posição primitivista - e sou consequentemente criticado pelos extropianos por reacionarismo luddistóide, nostalgia, e tecnofobia. No entanto, quando falo sobre (digamos) a potencial utilização da internet para a organização de uma Zona Autônoma Temporária (TAZ), começo a pender um pouco para o lado do meu velho entusiasmo pela ficção científica e acabo soando um pouco como um extropiano - e sou consequentemente criticado pelos primitivistas por ser "leve com a tecnologia" (como algum relógio derretido por Dali), seduzido pelo otimismo tecnológico, pela ilusão de que a separação pode ser superada por separação. Ambas as críticas estão corretas em algum grau, uma vez que minha inconsistência é resultado de uma tentativa de pensar sobre techné e sociedade sem jamais recorrer a um sistema inviolável de categorias absolutas. Se de um lado, a maioria do meu pensamento sobre tecnologia foi moldado pela teoria radical do ad-hoc-ismo e da bricolagem das décadas de 1960 e 1970, o movimento de apropriação da "tecnologia"; que aceita o fato a ligação entre techné e sociedade humana, mas procura maneiras apropriadas de moldar situações em direção das tendências baixo-custo/máximo-prazer. Na ficção uma possibilidade é sugerida por B. Sterling em seu conto "Dias Verdes em Brunei" No original Green Days in Brunei (N. do T.)., um brilhante exercício de imaginação em torno de soluções de tecnologia obsoleta e não-autoritária em um "terceiro mundo" super-populoso e miserável. Na vida "real" um pequeno porém primoroso modelo é oferecido pelo Instituto New Alchemy, que transforma pequenos vales poluídos (dolinas) em jardins árcades através tecnologias verdes de baixo custo e instalações baratas que são esteticamente belas. Na outra mão, eu prefiro o peso da inconsistência (mesmo a "tola" inconsistência) ao peso do Absoluto. Somente uma teoria impura pode fazer justiça à impunidade do presente - que, como todo mundo sabe, é somente uma impossibilidade psicológica amarrada entre um passado perdido e um futuro inexistente. A "vida cotidiana" não é uma categoria - mesmo "o corpo" não é uma categoria. Vida - e corpo - são "repletos de lacunas", permeáveis, grotescos - construções ad hoc já comprometidas com um empirismo impuro, destinado à "flutuação", ao "relativismo, e ao compartilhar a bagunça do orgânico. E ainda é "precisamente" aqui, nessa área imprecisa da contradição e do "existencialismo vulgar", que o ato criativo de autonomia e auto-atualização pode ser alcançado. As críticas podem ser direcionadas ao passado ou ao futuro, mas a prática só pode ocorrer no impuro e ontologicamente instável aqui-e-agora. Não quero abandonar a crítica do passado-e-futuro - de fato preciso dela, na forma de uma poética utópica, de forma situar a prática no contexto de uma tradição (de festividade e de resistência) e de uma anti-tradição (de "esperança" utópica). Mas não posso permitir que essa crítica se endureça em uma escatologia. Pergunto da teoria se ela permanece flexível em consideração às situações, e capaz de definir valores em termos "da luta por liberdades empíricas" (como um atual zapatista certa vez colocou). "Revolução" não menos que religião tem sido culpada de prometer "tortas no céu"No original Pies in The Skies (N. do T.) (como colocado por Joe Hill)Joe Hill, pseudônimo de Joel Emmanuel Hägglund (1879 – 1915), anarcossindicalista, compositor, músico libertário nascido na Suécia e erradicado nos Estados Unidos, país em que fez parte da organização libertária Industrial Workers of the World (IWW). Foi executado após ser julgado e considerado culpado por um assassinato que não cometeu. Em uma de suas músicas Hill ridiculariza os membros do Exército da Salvação, descrevendo padres barbudos de barriga cheia prometendo aos esfomeados tortas no céus que só alcançarão depois da morte (N. do T.). - mas o problema real da teoria (como disse Alice) é a "mistura da atualidade." O conceito da TAZ nunca teve a intenção de ser um abandono do passado ou do futuro - a TAZ existiu, e existirá - mas ao invés disso trata-se de um meio de maximizar autonomia e prazer para quantos indivíduos e grupos for possível tão logo quanto possível - exatamente aqui e agora. A TAZ existe - o propósito da teoria tem sido simplesmente percebê-la, ajudá-la a se definir, tornar-se "politicamente consciente". O passado e futuro nos auxilia a conhecer nossos "verdadeiros" desejos (revolucionários) - mas somente o presente pode realizá-los - somente o corpo vivo, com toda sua grotesca imperfeição. Suponho que devemos nos perguntar - enquanto anarquistas - o que deve ser feito em relação ao problema da tecnologia; "após a revolução". Este exercício de poética utópica talvez nos ajude a esclarecer a questão do desejo, e da prática no "presente". O primitivista pode argumentar que não pode haver revolução alguma sem a abolição da mediação simbólica, ou pelo menos do imperativo tecnológico; os extropianos poderiam dizer que nenhuma revolução pode ocorrer sem transcendência tecnológica. Mas ambos os partidos devem forçosamente admitir um estágio transitório, quando o poder de fato tenha sido capturado pela " Revolução", no entanto, o desdobramento pleno da sociedade revolucionária ainda está para ocorrer. Imaginemos que um princípio abrasivo no qual "todos" estão de acordo é a liberdade do indivíduo da coerção pelo grupo, e a liberdade do (auto-organizado) grupo da coerção de todos os outros grupos. O único "preço" dessa liberdade é que ela não causa dano a outros interesses livres e autônomos. Ainda que minimalista esta poderia ser entendida como uma definição adequada do anarquismo básico. Neste ponto o primitivista pode afirmar que a dialética da liberdade move-se irrevogavelmente em direção ao ressurgimento do paleolítico, embora em um nível mais "alto" e mais consciente que da primeira vez que ele se deu, uma vez que esse ressurgimento terá sido novamente anunciado pela revolução, pela consciência. Similarmente a esta altura o extropiano pode argumentar que o pleno desdobramento da liberdade só pode ser previsto com uma evolução auto-gerida através da co-criação da humanidade e suas tecnologias. Pertinente e de bom tom. Mas e agora? Será que estas duas tendências anarquistas irão se tornar exércitos e lutarão até um fim recalcitrante, até que o ultimo ciborgue tenha sido enforcado nas tripas do último neo-selvagem? Irão eles impor suas visões de futuro uns sobre os outros? Será que tal ação seria consistente com a premissa básica anarquista de - não coerção mútua? Ou será que ela revelaria o fato de que cada uma destas tendências ser equivocada por sustentar contradições destrutivas e trágicas? Como eu disse antes em uma situação como esta, o problema da tecnologia pode ser solucionado somente pelo princípio do desejo revolucionário. Desde que "erradiquemos" a coerção de todos aqueles que aceitem a premissa da não coerção mútua, todas as formas de utopia serão submetidas ao teste do desejo. O quanto eu quero um computador? Eu não posso forçar mulheres tailandesas e mexicanas a fazerem chipes de silicone por salários escravos. Eu não posso poluir o ar de outras pessoas com uma ultrajante fábrica de plástico para fazer gabinetes. Sou livre para ter um computador, mas preciso encarar o "preço" da não coerção mútua. Ou - quanto eu quero a selvageria? Não posso forçar as pessoas saírem da "minha" floresta agora porque ela é também floresta "deles". Eu posso fazer o que quiser com o "meu quinhão" de floresta mas somente a um preço-previamente acordado. E se o desejo dos meus vizinhos de plantar trigo, ou construir a mão bons computadores, desde que eles respeitem minha "natureza" eu devo respeitar a "cultura" deles. É claro que podemos discutir sobre "níveis aceitáveis de emissão"; ou preservação da floresta - sobre a apropriabilidade de uma determinada solução tecnológica ou não tecnológica em determinada situação - mas devemos aceitar o preço da não-coerção mútua na forma de desordem e compromisso, impuridade e imperfeição - porque "liberdades empíricas" valem mais para nós que os imperativos categóricos. Claro que todo mundo é livre para jogar este jogo de poética utópica com "regras" diferentes, e resultados distintos. Afinal de contas o futuro não existe. No entanto, gostaria de apresentar as implicações de meu experimento mental um pouco mais. Suspeito que essa "utopia" poderia se mostrar desapontadora para ambos os primitivos e os extropianos. Suspeito que uma utopia praticável poderia estar mais próxima a um modelo "misturado" em detrimento de modelos "puros" dos teóricos pró e a anti-tecnologia. Como Bolo'bolo, imagino uma complexa multiplicidade de modelos sociais co-existindo sob a égide voluntária do "preço" social da não-coerção mútua. De fato os primitivistas se tornarão menos selvagens do que eles demandam, e os extropianos terão menos tecnologia. Não obstante, todos exceto os mais fanáticos extremistas de cada um dos lados terá que buscar se reconciliar com uma utopia misturada do desejo - ou como prevejo - já que ela será organizada em torno do prazer e da fartura, ao invés da negação e escassez expressa pela totalidade. O desejo pelo que é selvagem será satisfeito em um nível não sonhado desde a aurora do neolítico, e o desejo por criatividade e mesmo co-criação será satisfeito em um nível não sonhado pela mais selvagem ficção científica. Em ambos os casos os meios para essa satisfação podem ser alcançados apenas através da techné apropriada - verde, de baixo consumo, alta informação. Não acredito na abolição da mediação simbólica, e não acredito que separação seja superada através de separação. Mas suponho a possibilidade de uma experiência muito mais imediata e satisfatória de criação e convivialidadeAqui Bey faz referência ao termo sugerido por Ivan Illich em seu "Ferramentas para a Convivialidade". (N. do T.) entre a escala humana (animal/animada) de economia e tecnologia - e é isso que, conquanto desordenado, eu chamaria utopia. Se tenho discordado com ambos, primitivos e extropianos aqui, não é por rejeitá-los como aliados. O único propósito utilitário de nosso jogo "depois da revolução" é lançar luz aqui e agora em nossa situação atual, e nossas opções possíveis para ação concreta aqui e agora (mais ou menos). Parece-me que para ambos, primitivistas e extropianos, são plenamente capazes de agarrar a teoria da "mistura" e os modelos "impuros" da TAZ. Uma noite, uma semana, um mês de autonomia relativa, de satisfação relativa, de realização relativa, seria de longe melhor à maioria dos anarquistas que toda uma vida de absoluto amargor, ressentimento, e nostalgia pelo passado ou pelo futuro. O mais entusiasmado cyberpunk ainda pode abraçar a festa "corporal", e o maior dos primitivistas selvagens pode se deixar a sucumbir a impurezas tais como a cerveja ou a arte. Temo que alguns durões (diehards) em ambos os campos permanecerão sorrindo em escárnio diante do nosso prazer - da impura TAZ ou do levante impuro - por serem insuficientes se comparados à revolução perfeita. Mas realização surge somente da experiência direta, da participação. Eles próprios admitem isso. E ainda sendo a ação sempre impura, sempre incompleta. Serão eles muito exigentes? Será que nada servirá a ambos, tudo será nulo - o atrofiamento da selvageria, ou atrofiamento do ciberespaço? Seriam eles dândis do absoluto? O projeto da TAZ é de sincretismo indiscriminado, não de exclusão. Discordando de ambas as partes estamos tentando reconciliá-las - ao menos em favor de - um tipo de "fronte unificado" ou tendência ad hoc, determinada a experimentar de imediato os vários padrões de contestação bem como o divertimento, da luta enquanto celebração. O palimpsesto de todas as teorias utópicas, e desejos - incluindo todas as redundâncias e repetição - forma a matriz de um movimento anti-autoritário capaz de "agrupar junto" uma mistura de anarquistas, libertários, sindicalistas, comunistas de conselho, pós-situacionistas, primitivistas, extropianos e outras tendências "livres". Essa "união"-sem-uniformidade não será dirigida (nem dividida) por ideologia, mas por um tipo de "barulho" insurrecionário ou caos dos levantes, das recusas e das epifanias das zonas autônomas temporárias. Entrando na totalidade final do capital global, ela irá com centenas de flores a desabrochar, milhares, milhões de nodos de resistência, ou diferença, de consciências não ordinárias - desejo de poder como "estranhamento". Conforme o capital se retrair mais e mais fundo dentro do ciberespaço, ou dentro da descorporificação, deixando para trás de si conchas vazias de controle espetacular, nossa complexidade de tendências anti-autoritárias e autonomistas começará a encarar o ressurgir do social. Mas no momento presente a TAZ (em seu sentido mais amplo possível) parece ser a única manifestação da possibilidade de convivialidade radical. Cada tendência não autoritária deveria apoiar a TAZ porque apenas ali (exceto a imaginação) o sabor autêntico da vida sem opressão pode ser experimentado. Uma questão vital agora enfoca a "tecnologia" da TAZ, ou seja, os meios para potencializá-la e manifestá-la de forma mais clara e forte. Comparada com esta questão, os problemas de tecnologia (ou de tecnologia zero) ganham um ar de debate teológico - um espectral e queixoso alter-mundialismo. Minhas críticas tem uma perspectiva - mas está apontada para algum lugar à aproximadamente dez mil anos no passado, ou "cinco minutos no futuro", e faltando o marco. Preciso admitir que meu próprio gosto não está inclinado nem para o mundo da selvageria nem para a nave espacial Terra como categorias exclusivas. Atualmente gasto muito mais tempo defendendo a selvageria que a "civilização", porque ela encontra-se muito mais ameaçada. Anseio pelo ressurgir da natureza fora da cultura - mas não pela erradicação de toda mediação simbólica. A palavra "escolha" tem sido ultimamente muito desvalorizada. Digamos que eu preferiria um mundo de indeterminação, de fértil ambiguidade, de complexas impurezas. Já minhas críticas aparentemente não. Encontro muito a admirar e desejar em ambos os modelos, mas não posso nem por um momento acreditar em nenhum deles como totalidades. Sua futuridade ou escatologia me entedia, a menos que eu possa misturá-los no guisado da TAZ - ou utilizá-los para magicamente fornecer a TAZ uma existência ativa - para fertilizar a TAZ e colocá-la em ação. A TAZ é "ampla" o suficiente para hospedar mais de dois, ou mesmo seis idéias impossíveis "antes do café da manhã". A TAZ sempre será "maior" que as simples idéias que a inspiram. Mesmo em seu menor e mais íntimo a TAZ engloba todas as "totalidades", e embrulha-as em um espaço conceitual caleidoscópico, o "mundo imaginário" que é sempre tão próximo e aparentado com a TAZ, e que arde no mesmo fogo. Meu cérebro pode não ser capaz de reconciliar a selvageria e o ciberespaço, mas a TAZ pode fazê-lo - de fato, já fez até agora. E ainda assim a TAZ não é totalidade, mas meramente uma peneira esburacada - na qual, no conto de fadas, pode-se reter o leite ou mesmo se tornar um barco. Pela TAZ, a tecnologia é como um catavento em uma estória zen, que primeiro se torna uma "pá", então um dispositivo para esculpir um bolo, e finalmente uma brisa silenciosa. Categoria:Escritos de Hakim Bey